Divided: The Invisible Barrier
by WitchBook31
Summary: Peace has been destroyed in Starclan when one cat wants to change it and control it. Battles keep happening between the clan's ancestors, and they all are slowly starting to fade into nothing. What happens when cats no longer have Starclan to help them? What happens when trouble occurs on the outside, and on the in? This: No more faith, no more hope, and no more warrior code.
1. The Beginning to End

**Hi, I hope you enjoy this! This piece has nothing to do with the story, but then again, it does. And it's quite important, even though right now it's not. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does :D**

In her dream she was alone in the forest with nothing but the gentle breeze to keep her accompany. The sun seemed to have melted the snow and was now shinning down on her. Padding through the trees, she kept her nose in the air, smelling everything from the sweet scent of flowers to the dull, earthy smell of rocks. Throwing back her head, she welcomed the warmth. It felt good to feel alive and fresh. She couldn't believe on how much she was missing when being stuck inside the den. She never wanted to go back again!

Heading over to a nearby stream, she dipped a small paw in, shivering with pleasure and shock as the cold of the water went up her spine. She sighed loudly, the noise stirring some birds in their nests. "I wish I could stay here forever," she murmured, squinting her eyes as she stared up at the cloudless sky. "It's so beautiful."

She closed her eyes. Was this really a dream? If it was, she prayed to Starclan to never wake up again and let her stay in this wonderful place. How come she never dreamed of here before? It seems like a pity that she didn't. From now on, every time she closed her eyes, she'd end up here. She was sure of it. She opened her eyes again, blinking several times as the glowing light blinded her. She hoped she wouldn't really go blind. How could she become a warrior if she did?

Shaking her head, she licked her lips. She didn't realize how dry her mouth was. She crouched, bending her head over the cool water and brushed her whiskers against the surface. She quickly drew away, as it made her itch like fleas. Lowering her head back down, she lapped at the water, enjoying the fresh, cool liquid that moistured her tongue. It went down her throat like a slippery fish; speaking of fish, she could see a group of them swimming on the bottom. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. This is what Riverclan ate every day? She didn't think she could do that.

Moments seemed to pass until she was starting to realize the taste of the water was different than before. She recoiled away, scrambling to her paws and stared at her reflection in horror. Her breath was knocked away. Her head started to spin. What was this? Blood was seeping through her soft fur, dripping down her legs and slithered its way towards the stream like a snake. Sharp like thorns pierced her face and she found that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move. Her paws were stuck in the thick, sticky blood that lay in puddles under her paws.

Opening her mouth she tried letting out a wail, terror coursing through her body, but the slimy blood was pouring out of her, making her suffocate. This is it, she was going to die and no one was here to save her. Her mother once told her that dying is like going to sleep; that it's peaceful. But, she wondered how this was peaceful at all. She felt the pain deep in her flesh, and the panic that was pounding in her veins as she drowned in her own blood. Everything she saw was red and nothing but that.

She couldn't believe she thought this place was gorgeous just seconds before. She should have noticed the tint of black in the leaves, the rotten smell beneath the ground, the sour taste of the water and the dead trees that surrounded her. How could she be so blind to the disguises? How could she-?

The blood was up to her neck now. She couldn't see anything as the darkness closed in on her. The red turned to black. It started to rain too. It was raining bones. They fell on her, burrowing her, and she just stood there, helpless, paws trapped so hard that they might not ever move again. She wanted to screech, to wail, to have Starclan take pity on her and let her join that sky. She looked up. The sky was now filled to the top with overflowing blood. It was over her head, passed the trees, even passed starclan itself.

She closed her eyes.

There she was again. In the same forest, the same one she was in before. She recognized the tress, the grass, and the rocks. She saw the stream that held the same fish at the bottom. She turned away. She limped over towards the brittle trees, watching as they started to spread out and become thinner. Peeping around the corner of a bush, she took in a deep breath as she saw hills and more hills. No streams and no blood. She flopped down, feel exhausted.

The grass was a startling, bright green and was bigger than her. It looked like it went on forever. She sniffed the refreshing air, hearing the soft thumps of rabbit's feet as they dashed across the meadow. Yellow flowers sprouted everywhere, and it tickled her nose when she sniffed one. She liked it here. Maybe she died and was sent here; it certainly was better and calm. She stared up at the watching sky.

Then she froze. She froze just like she did by the stream, and she knew it was coming. Something bad was going to happen and she couldn't move. Looking around, all she could see was the tall grass that blocked her view from seeing. Shadows seemed to be moving in front of her eyes, floating like wisps of smoke. She widened her eyes as they got closer and closer until she felt herself sinking through the ground.

Earth filled her mouth, choking her as everything got darker and darker. Grit fell into her eyes, and she could feel them watering as it stung. Every time she tried to breathe, it only resulted in sharp pain in her chest. She tried fighting it, she tried to do something, but she was as frozen as ice. When will this end?

She closed her eyes.

She was back in the place where it keeps starting. Looking one way, she saw the stream. Looking the other, she saw the endless hills and meadows. Raising her chin, she looked behind her. A dark, dense forest was there. She could hear the soft movement of prey and the crinkle of the leaves as something stepped on them. Would she be safer in there? She steeled herself, trying to reassure her beating heart that everything was going to be okay. It was a dream after all, right?

She took a step forward, trying to adjust her eyes as the light suddenly got darker then it was before. She noticed with a relief that there were no streams, no meadows or hills, and the sky was blocked by the branches that let little sun in.

Following a narrow path, she wondered if she should stop and get something to eat before she continued. Though she was sleeping, she was starting to get quite hungry. Tasting the air, she could smell squirrel. Swerving her head around, she pricked her ears, narrowing her eyes when she saw the little creature. Her mouth started to water as she breathed in the juicy, sweet scent. She instinctively knew what to do even though she never hunted before.

She crouched low to the ground, her eyes fixed on nothing but the plump squirrel. This was hers; all she needed to do now was to pounce on it. She bunched her muscles, preparing to leap on the squirrel and sink her teeth into its warm flesh. She screamed in pain.

Falling to the ground, she felt claws hooked into her fur and tossed her away. Above her stood an unrecognizable thing with its mushy, wrinkled face, dark beady eyes, and huge paws that were promising to kill her. Gulping, she closed her eyes, ready for her fate. A voice in her head whispered to her, but she couldn't make out the words.

She felt the claws once more, the sour breath on her face and the dizzy feeling inside her head.

She opened her eyes.

There it was again; the same old forest that keeps haunting her.

She closed her eyes shut.

And never did she open them again.

* * *

**Apologies for any mistakes! **

**Please review! And please comment!**

**Also, is something wrong with this story? Why do people hate it so much? I mean, I tried putting this on other places before but it never gets comments, though everyone elses does. Sigh. Just one comment would make my day, so please.**


	2. Prologue of Stars

**Well, this is the prologue. I might as well continue the story even though no one seems interested. **

**Disclaimer: Like I said before, I don't own Warriors. **

**And to anyone (*cough*not likely*cough*) who's reading this, I hope you enjoy. It's much shorter then the other chapters I'll be posting, but like I said, it's only the prologue.**

* * *

The angry clouds blocked the sun from spreading its warmth to the land below. The ground was being fed water that was falling heavily from the darkening sky. Every now and then a lightning would strike, and that's how the thunder knew it was its time to rage. Animals of all kinds were forced to take shelter in their dens and wait patiently until it stopped, listening to the soft pattering of the rain that filled the deafening silence. As one, they turned away from the clouds up in the air high over them.

There, up above in the endless sky, shimmering cats stood peering from behind their sharpened, ready claws. Only in the gentle breeze that shifted their star covered fur, did they move. Everything else stood still and unmoving as solid brick walls. They all seemed to be concentrating on the same thing; their eyes pressed shut, their teeth clenched together. Even the dumbest mouse would know that something was wrong. That something was going to happen.

"There is no doubt that there are terrible times ahead," whispered one the cats. She opened her misty eyes that were empty with no emotion and she was unknowingly digging her claws into the soft ground underneath her paws. "But not even we, Starclan, know what's going on. How can we warn the clans of what is to come, if we don't know?" The cats glanced at one another.

"The clans aren't stupid, nor weak," spoke up another cat. He was a big, dark tom and his usual intelligent eyes held nothing but exasperation as he stared around at everyone. "Whatever is to come, I'm sure they can face it and be stronger than before. They don't need us warning every sharp thorn that's in their path." He glanced around at the other cats' disbelief faces and gave a small shrug. "Well, they don't."

The first cat frowned, lifting her head almost challengingly. "I do not think I understand you, Talonstar. What are you trying to say? That we shouldn't look over our clans? That we should do nothing, and leave them on their own? I don't think so. We are their ancestors, we are here to help guide their paws and be with them through whatever may happen."

Talonstar let out a snort. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. I'm just saying that we are always interfering in their lives, and controlling their destinies. What I'm not saying is to abandon them; I just believe they are strong enough to get through anything that's thrown at them. Yes, we are to watch over them, but do we really have to sort out every problem? Poke our noses in on them? I was regularly annoyed of this when I was alive.

And," he went on, "I'm not the only one who thinks this; many other cats believe this too! But some, like you, easily got offended and wouldn't listen to a word of it."

"And I won't!" The she-cat hissed, her claws sinking deeper into the ground. "What you are saying is nonsense, nothing but meaningless words that you even convinced yourself to believe in. And like the others, I will not hear any more of this... This mouse brained idea. I don't know who you are trying to fool, but Starclan has always protected the clans and it will stay that way. If we find out that something bad is really to come, then we shall share it with leaders or medicine cats."

"If that's how you want it, Brightstar. But let me warn you, if I have to break the peace in Starclan to have it my way, I will." Talonstar got slowly to his paws, his sharp eyes focusing directly at the she-cat. "Starclan needs a change. Starclan needs a leader like me to control it. And cats like you will not be welcome."

Brightstar's eyes widened. "What the blazes are you talking about? There is no one leader of Starclan," she scoffed.

Talonstar narrowed his eyes. "Not yet."

* * *

**So, have a good day everyone! It's 5/2/13 and a little random thing: I'm drawing the deathly hallows symbol on my wrist because it's the day of the Battle of Hogwarts, 15 years ago :D**

**Anyways, please review! Or if you don't like it, at least tell me why.**


	3. The Endless Sky

**Hi there! Thanks for that comment :) Really made me happy. I hope other people comment and enjoy this. I really love writing the story! Also, sorry if this is short too. I tried my best to make it a decent length without me rambling on, which I do a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, I don't. Haven't we been over this?**

* * *

The world was falling and Finchkit didn't know what to do. It seemed to keep coming down and down, spinning around his face. He wondered why no one seemed as worried about it as he did. Did they not notice the sky slowly sinking towards them? He could feel the air getting colder, and his small pale paws were starting to go numb. What was going on? He turned towards his mother, Willowfrost, panic fluttering in his chest.

"What's going on?" he almost wailed. Instead he tried forcing his mew to be steady, but it just came out in a squeak anyways. "Are we going to die? Shouldn't the warriors try and stop the sky from crushing us?" He huddled closer to the ground and frowned when he realized his mother's whiskers were twitching in amusement. "This isn't funny! I don't want to lose you!"

"And you wont," purred Willowfrost, licking the top of his head. "Come here. Everything will be fine, I promise. There's no need to be so scared, little one." He dashed to her side and he could feel his mother's tail brushing his still soft nursery fur. He still didn't know what was happening.

Finchkit tried to blink away his confusion and snuggled up closer to his mother and littermates. He tucked his nose under his paw and said in a muffled voice, "but what happens when it comes on top of us? Will we be flattened?" He could feel his fear rising.

"No you wont," said Willowfrost. She nodded towards the white pieces that belonged to the sky. "See those flakes? It's called snow. It happens around the time of leaf-bare when it gets cold. And, you might think so, but it doesn't mean the sky is falling, so there's nothing to worry about, alright?" She nudged him gently. "In fact, I think it's quite beautiful. The way the sky is a light blue after it snows, and how the trees sparkle from the ice and frost. How everything seems so peaceful.

"But," she added, her eyes more serious. "Though everything might seem nice and calm, it also means there will be less prey to fill our stomachs, less herbs to treat the sick and there's a chance you might catch a nasty cold." She flicked his nose with her white tail teasingly.

"I wouldn't want that," squealed Finchkit, his amber eyes widening. And that was true. He didn't want his poor clanmates to suffer because of this, this stuff called snow. He didn't care what his mother said about it being beautiful, he preferred it when everything was luscious and full, the sound of birds singing in the morning and the fresh smell of the forest that the warm breeze blew in. He didn't like the dead trees, the dead plants, and how everything seemed to be an insufferable, boring white.

He glanced at his mother. "Does that mean I'm going to have to stay in the Nursery until it stops?" Inside his head he mentally groaned. It was crowded enough with his sister Littlekit, and his brother Whitekit. Not to mention there was Shimmerpelt's kits; Silverkit and Wolfkit. There were also Speckle's kits who were recently born; Nutkit and Chirpkit. He felt that if he was stuck in the nursery with all of them at once, he'd go crazy!

"Yes," meowed Willowfrost. "You will be staying in the nursery, and I doubt anyone wants to hear your endless complaining about it, so for Starclan's sake, and mine, please don't." She smoothed down her white pelt and gave a small stretch, sighing when she accidently bumped into Chirpkit. "Though, I wouldn't entirely blame you," she added, looking slightly irritated as she tucked her paws underneath her.

"So, this stuff called snow. It will not hurt us then?" He stared anxiously at his mother, wanting to hear her confirm it again, just to make sure. Flicking his ears, he realized Speckle was awake and seemed to be stifling an _mrrrow_ of laughter. He turned sharply to face the gray queen, his tail fluffing up indignantly. Her yellow eyes too held amusement.

"You know about this stuff?" he demanded, remembering the same look his mother had earlier when he mentioned it. "Willowfrost said it won't do anything but give us colds." _And less prey, and less herbs_, he added in his thoughts. He sighed, thinking of food made him hungry.

"Yes, I know about snow." Speckle looked calmly at him, her tail curling around her two kits. "And Willowfrost was right when she says it won't hurt you. No one in the clan would allow that, I promise. Why don't you touch it?"

He stared at her in disbelief. Turning around to his mother, he stared wide-eyed at her. She gave him an encouraging nod, prodding a pile of the snow with her white paw. Finchkit silently went up to it, thinking that if his mother could do it, so could he. He would have to be brave. Besides, he couldn't wait to tell his littermates!

Cautiously sticking his paw in the snow, he instantly jumped back with a squeak of alarm.

"It's cold!" he gasped, shuffling over to Willowfrost. "It was all fluffy and cold!"

His mother nodded. "That's right. Now, why don't you get some sleep?" she suggested. "I'm sure you'll want to rest up before your brother and sister awake. Honestly, they have more energy than all the clans combined! You should have seen what they did yesterday." She turned to Speckle. "By the way, I'm so very sorry for that. I sometimes have trouble controlling them."

Speckle flicked her tail, waving away the apology while Finchkit wondered what happened. "As I keep telling you," said the queen, "kits will be kits. I don't mind at all, and I doubt they will do it again. Don't worry none."

"Littlekit might," muttered Willowfrost. "She never listens."

"She'll learn."

"I hope so, for all of our sakes," sighed Willowfrost. "She will have a hard time becoming a warrior if she doesn't. But your right, she still is a kit..."

He started to feel his attentiveness ebbing away as he started to get drowsy. He briefly wondered what his two littermates did to Speckle and stayed alert enough to agree with his mother that Littlekit does really have trouble obeying others and paying attention. At least Whitekit was easier. He gave a small stretch, wondering what others thought of him. He didn't know, but when he became a warrior, he will be known as the most brave and courageous warrior in all of Thunderclan!

Finchkit felt his jaws widen as he let out a huge yawn. Curling more tightly in a ball, his eyes slowly started to close. At first he could still see the brightness of the snow still clear in his mind, but then it slowly faded as the darkness started to cover it completely. Though it was gone, everything was still swirling like it did, rippling like water. He had a bitter taste in his mouth and he was sure he smelt something burning.

The cold seemed to grip him. The fur along his spine lifted, and his paws started to jerk. His mind was starting to wander off; he could feel it separating as he nodded deeper into sleep. He felt weird. He felt like he was lying on dark, black clouds and they were slowly starting to drift away from eachother until they were completely divided and he was falling, falling...

Until he slammed into something hard, wide awake.

* * *

**So did you like it? The sky does look like it's falling when it's snowing, at least, to me. So does rain, kind of.**

**Please view & review.**

**Have a very good day; to everyone!**


	4. Inner Youth

**Here's another chapter, I bet it's kind of boring and weird, but... After this, I won't update this until people comment... so, I'd appreciate it if you did, so... please?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Warriors,**

**Erin Hunter does.**

"Missed again, slow-poke!"

Littlekit's voice sliced through his haze like talons and he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Whitekit's paws flailing through the air as he tried to catch the moss ball that she had tossed his way. Finchkit couldn't help but give a loud snort as the ball hit Wolfkit instead. Finchkit felt instantly cheerful when something bad happened to the annoying furball.

"Hey, watch it!" huffed Wolfkit, swinging around his dark, grey head to glare at Littlekit. "You'll never become a warrior with aim like that, let alone clan leader. But, you wouldn't be one anyways seeing as I'm the one that's going to be one first, not you." Finchkit rolled his eyes. For almost a moon, his sister and Wolfkit have been competing against each other to see who would become leader first. Unknowingly to them, he was also in it.

Shimmerpelt, who had been watching from the other side of the nursery and cleaning her fur, purred, nudging Wolfkit, licking his ear. "Now, now, don't get too ahead of yourself. You still need to become an apprentice, remember." Wolfkit ducked out of her reach, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

Wolfkit's sister, Silverkit, bounced to her paws, her usual pale eyes now sparkling with utter excitement. "Which should be soon!" she squeaked. "We're nearly six moons old and Ravenstar can't make us wait forever, can he?" She looked at Wolfkit and he nodded, agreeing.

"He can make you wait as long as he wants," said Shimmerpelt firmly. "Don't be so impatient; before you know it, you'll be my little warrior to this clan in no time!" For a second, Finchkit noticed a flash of sadness in the queen's eyes but she quickly blinked it away and started cleaning her fur again. Why was she sad about them being warriors? Finchkit wondered. Doesnt she want them to be brave and strong like their father, Ravenstar?

"Finchkit!" squealed a voice behind him. He tried to turn, but before he knew it, he was pinned to the ground with his face pressed in a clump of grass. He twisted his head to see his brother, Whitekit, on him. His bright blue eyes were filled with mischief. "I got you! Didn't see me coming, did you?" He stepped off.

"Oh no," said Finchkit. "You're not getting away with that!" With a squeak of mock anger, he launched himself at his brother, gently grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "Take that, you two-faced badger!" Rolling over, he sent Whitekit stumbling away. "And that!" But Whitekit wasn't done. Before Finchkit even had finish getting to his paws, his brother was already on top of him. They wrestled for a moment until Finchkit was pinned to the ground again.

Littlekit bounded up to them, pouncing lightly on his tail, laughing. She shook her head disappointedly. "You both are as weak as ducklings! You'd have a hard time trying to take me down." She paused before adding; "Especially after I become leader. Then no one can beat me." She glanced at Wolfkit as she said that and said cat promptly ignored her. The only thing that told he heard was a flick of his ear and the way his claws dug into the ground.

Rolling his eyes, Finchkit turned around and crashed into her, trying to flatten her onto the ground. They seemed to struggle for a moment before he got a hold of her shoulders and was able to press her into the flooring and on her back. But his sister obviously wasn't going to be beaten so easily. She kicked up with her hind legs and he went flying away, crashing in the corner of the Nursery. Without warning, he could feel her pummeling him with her front paws, but not so hard that he'd get hurt.

Using his strength, he tried flipping her but she quickly managed to roll off and grabbed his tail between her teeth. Tugging it away, he turned around and darted away before looking back to his crouching sister whose whiskers were twitching and whose eyes were blazing so much that they looked like there was fire dancing in them. Finchkit expected sparks to start flying out.

"Not so easy, am I?" taunted Littlekit, sitting up and bending down to give her white and black fur a swift lick. The fire left her until there was just warmth in her amber gaze. "You just wait until I'm a warrior, I'll be the best fighter in the clan!"

Finchkit nodded enthusiastically, feeling proud of his sister and how great of a fighter he knows she'll be. But, he couldn't stop the pang of envy he felt as he realized that he might not become the most courageous warrior in the clan. Maybe he could be something else? Maybe something more? "Yeah," he meowed. "And I'll... I'll be the best hunter!"

Finchkit blinked. That was perfect! His sister would protect the clan from all danger, fighting with tooth and claw. And he, Finchkit, could feed his clan with all his heart, making sure during hard times that they don't starve. He knew the plan would work out perfectly, or at least he hoped. "I'll be the best hunter," he repeated, and his sister nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" squeaked his brother as he came tottering towards them. His eyes looked like they were wider then owl's as he stared at them. "How do you know that I won't be?"

Littlekit gently butted him with her head. "Because you'll be great at both, that's why."

Whitekit purred, his pelt bristling in hope. "You really think so?" he asked, looking back and forth. Finchkit and his sister both nodded encouragly. "Well, I hope you're right! Maybe I should start practicing right now?" Without a moment hesitation, he leaped at Littlekit and they both went tumbling away.

Finchkit was about to join in when he saw that Littlekit stopped abruptly and stared behind him. Whirling around, he could hear the sound of paws coming this way. He glanced around at the other queens, but they didn't seem like they noticed anything. He parted his jaws, sighing in relief when he noticed that it was just his mother coming back from a small walk in the woods after being cramped in the den for so long.

The ferns to the nursery rustled as their mother Willowfrost padded in carrying a rather plump mouse. She went over to them, and dropped it at their paws. All three of them stared at her questioningly. "You're getting bigger now," she explained, "and I think it's safe for you to have some as long as I soften it with my teeth." Leaning down, she took a piece in her mouth and starting making it edible for them as she crushed it between her strong jaws.

Finchkit eagerly lifted his nose to catch a whiff of the prey, his belly rumbling to remind him how hungry he was after playing with his littermates. His mouth watered as he breathed in the juicy smell of mouse, making his stomach groan even more. He couldn't wait to have his first taste of mouse, and by the looks of it, neither can his brother and sister.

"Here you go," mewed Willowfrost, pushing the first piece of it towards him. Not even taking a breath, he dived right at it, purring when his teeth sank into the flesh. It was warm and most definitely the best thing he ever had in his life. Willowfrost passed the other pieces to Littlekit and Whitekit, both immediately grabbing it in their mouths.

"Well, you all seem to like it," commented Willowfrost as she watched them eat vigorously. "I remember the first time I had the taste mouse. It was the most delicious thing I have ever had; I never wanted milk again. Do you think so too?"

"I do," agreed Littlekit. She washed her whiskers, glancing around for anymore pieces that might be left of the mouse. "Is there any left?"

"No, that's all for now, little one." Littlekit pouted, sulkily pawing the ground.

"Now, you should be getting some sleep," said their mother sternly as she laid down in her nest, curling her tail around her paws. "I'd think you'd be tired from all that play-fighting you did today." Finchkit blinked. How did she know that if she was outside camp? He flicked his ears as he heard his sister ask.

"How did you know that?" she questioned, tilting her head and staring astonishly at Willowfrost. "You weren't here almost all day!"

Willowfrost purred, her eyes teasing. "Sometimes, you all are loud enough for Riverclan to hear you!" There was a pause in which she then snorted. "You know, I wouldn't be that surprised if they did."

* * *

**Please:**

**Read and comment...**

**Thanks, hope you enjoy..**


	5. Bitter Longing

**Thanks for reading everyone who did, this one will be short but it's in Littlekit's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

Littlekit felt the energy surge through her as she watched Ravenstar call the clan to gather around him. They were going to be apprentices! She couldn't wait! She looked quickly behind her to see if her brothers were as excited as her. She frowned when she peered at their faces; they looked distantly bored and weren't really listening to what Ravenstar had to say. What was wrong with them? Did they not want to become apprentices?

She gave herself a shrug and looked over at Wolfkit, preparing to sneer at him in triumph, but she stopped when she realized he was the one doing it. Her insides froze. She wasn't going to be apprentice; Wolfkit and Silverkit were. She should've known considering she and her brothers weren't six moons yet. Embarrassed, she quickly turned away and licked her chest fur unconsciously. She couldn't believe she was such a mouse-brain. Clan leaders would know better.

"What's wrong?" whispered Whitekit, sliding up to her. "You look disappointed. Are you okay?" Littlekit shook her head, ignoring him and his question. She couldn't wait to be an apprentice and explore the area. Why did they have to wait so long? She looked at her brother who was still watching her expectantly with concern in his blue eyes.

Sighing, she told him the truth. "Wolfkit and Silverkit are going to be made apprentices. I just wish it was us!" Whitekit blinked sympathetically, pressing his nose into her shoulder. "Me too," he agreed.

"But it's not fair," she bursted out, not willing to stop. She felt better to say everything that was on her mind. "I hate staying in the nursery when I could be outside camp. I hate not being able to help my clan because I'm still a kit. And I hate the fact that Wolfkit is going to be an apprentice before me! Do you know what that means? He can beat me to being clan leader first!" She clamped her jaws shut with a huff, finished. Not knowing what to do, she glared at the ground.

Whitekit stared at her. "That's a lot of hate for one small kit." He took a small step back when her head snapped up and starting glaring at him. She was not a small kit! She should be made apprentice any moon from now. Hopefully.

Littlekit snorted. "Don't tell me you don't feel that way too!" When Whitekit continued to stare at her, she went on. "Because if you didn't, I wouldn't believe you. How can someone not want a chance to go out into the forest? Or fight for their clan? Fighting Shadowclan, for that matter."

"I never said I didn't!" blustered her brother defensively. "I just never gave it much thought like you obviously did. And honestly, what's with you about being clan leader? I didn't know they whine like kits!"

Littlekit purred, feeling the anger ebb away despite her. Swiping a paw at his shoulder, she rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Mouse-brain. If I was leader, I'll change the warrior code so it'll say that all kits have to whine and complain and their mothers have to deal with it, no excuses!"

Her brother shook his head, staring at her as if she was crazier than a two-headed fox. "You can't change the warrior code, silly. Besides, if you did change it to that, no one will ever let you become leader!"

Littlekit opened her mouth to say something but broke off when she heard Ravenstar's voice ring through camp, calling everyone's attention. "Today, I gather you to witness the ceremony of two fine kits that will become apprentices and have a new duty to the clan. Wolfkit," he called. Wolfkit raised his head calmly and walked over to stand by his father.

"Wolfkit," repeated Ravenstar, a tinge of pride in his voice. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is your time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw." Wolfkit, now Wolfpaw, nodded his head in gratitude, happiness shown in his yellow eyes. The other apprentices called his name.

Ravenstar continued. "Your mentor will be Adderstrike. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you and make you into a great warrior." He turned to said cat. "Adderstrike," he said and a strong built tom stepped forward. Ravenstar dipped his head politely. "You have proven yourself ready to become a mentor and I hope you pass on all you learned to young Wolfpaw."

"I will do everything I can to make him a respected warrior the clan will be proud of," promised Adderstrike, bending down to touch noses with his new apprentice. Littlekit watched, wishing with all her heart that it was her up there, getting a new mentor. And of course Wolfpaw got one of the best cats in the clan to be his, Ravenstar would see to that. It wasn't fair, she thought again.

"I know you will," said Ravenstar and Littlekit couldn't help but notice there was a edge in his mew. As if it was a warning. She stared, but the black leader already turned toward his other kit that looked like she might faint. "Silverkit!" he called and, with her eyes shining, she dashed to the center of the clearing, her tail quivering with excitement. "I'm ready," she gasped and a ripple of amusement went through the cats around her.

"Yes," meowed Ravenstar. "You too have reached the age of six moons and I believe you are ready to become a apprentice of Thunderclan. From this day on until you reached your warrior name, you will be Silverpaw. Starclan watch over you and guide your paws to the courage and strength of a warrior."

"Silverpaw!" cheered the apprentices, her brother's mew the loudest out of them all. Silverpaw turned around and beamed at him, her eyes positively glowing.

"Sunscar!" beckoned the leader and a golden tom shouldered his way, a scar running from the corner of his eye two the side of his neck. Littlekit couldn't help but stare at it, wondering what he did to have that happen. It looked like it hurt.

"Silverpaw, your mentor will be Sunscar. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you and more." Ravenstar looked at Sunscar. "You have been given a great task to teach this apprentice all you can, and I hope you make her into a fine warrior."

"I will," said Sunscar in his deep mew.

"Silverpaw! Wolfpaw! Silverpaw! Wolfpaw!"

Littlekit sighed.

* * *

**Please read and comment!**


	6. Surprise, surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

* * *

Whitekit glanced at his sister who had stared mostly at the ground during the ceremony, knowing that all she wanted in the world was to become leader and see the clan territory. He felt a rush of sadness for her but quickly pushed it away. She'll just have to wait like all kits had to. Besides, he didn't want to grow up so fast. He wanted to enjoy his time as a carefree kit before he had to take the responsibility of having to be a warrior. But he knew if tried explaining that to Littlekit, she would never understand.

He nudged her shoulder, trying to cheer her up. "Want to play moss ball?" She shook her head. He sat, watching her as she scrambled to her paws, gave a long yawn and stretched, her legs quivering, then padded over to the nursery. She threw a look at the apprentice den as she went. Whitekit sighed, hoping his sister would be better by morning.

Not caring where he was going, he wandered towards the medicine den, passing several cats on his way. Looking from the corner of his eye, he could see Shimmerpelt and Ravenstar by their new apprenticed kits, their heads held proudly as the other apprentices; Lightpaw, Badgerpaw, and Rushpaw greeted them. He felt his ears burn in embarrassment when he felt a pang of jealousy. Didn't he just think that he didn't want to be one right away?

Shaking his head, he walked up to his former denmates. "Congratulations," he mewed. "Enjoy the time away from us for now, because sooner or later we'll be in there too!" He wondered if he just said something that Littlekit would say, but he didn't really mind. It sounded good.

Silverpaw purred, pressing her nose into his white fur. "Don't worry, we're good for now. Isn't that right, Wolfki- I mean Wolfpaw?" Her brother gave a loud snort, rolling his eyes. Silverpaw glared at him. "Oh come on Wolfpaw! I don't know about you, but I'll miss hanging out with Whitekit, Littlekit and Finchkit. Even Nutkit and Chirpkit, but they still have a few more moons before they become apprentices. I'll miss them all."

"Well," snapped Wolfpaw. "I won't. No offence, Whitekit, but your sister is the most annoying furball I've ever had the misfortune to meet. Then there's Chirpkit, and we all know she never shuts up long enough for me to breathe ever. And Nutkit always asked too many questions- pointless questions. And then there's-."

"Great Starclan, Wolfkit- oh sorry, I mean- Wolfpaw. I keep forgetting your name. But honestly, you're complaining just as bad as the elders." Silverpaw smirked slightly. "And, whining just as bad as Littlekit."

Whitekit coughed, not sure if they realized he was still there. But, they kept arguing and didn't even glance at him. He walked away, musing in his thoughts. Littlekit was apparently whiny. Nutkit asks too much questions. And Chirpkit seems to talk a lot. Well, it seemed accurate to him, not that he would say that to anyone. He wondered what Wolfpaw was going to say about him. He doubted it would be flattering.

Turning away, he dashed across the clearing and nearly stumbled as he bumped into the Medcine cat, Goldenleaf. "Sorry," he mumbled, bowing his head. "I didn't see you."

"Neither did I," sighed, Goldenleaf. "But you kits are always running around. At least the nursery isn't as full anymore, now that those two are gone, eh?" She nodded at Wolfpaw and Silverpaw. "I have a funny feeling that they both will be getting into loads of trouble. Nothing on your littermates, of course."

Whitekit blinked. Was she suggesting that his littermates were trouble? He sat awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He caught the medicine cat rolling her dark eyes. "Oh nevermind," she said sharply, irritation edged in her mew. He swore he could see electricity sparkle off her pelt. He was about to close off the weird conversation and go back to the nursery when the brambles to the medicine den were brushed aside and a beautiful, white and gray cat stepped out. Her pale green eyes swept the area.

"My mentor giving you trouble?" she asked, Whitekit remembering her name to be Sweetpaw. She has been the medicine cat apprentice for moons now. "Don't worry. Her claws are sharper then her tongue."

He just stared at her in confusion. "Isn't that worse?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. Then, rolling her eyes just like her mentor, she said, "I was kidding. Goldenleaf is a real softy. You should see how worried she is over the elders. Every day, it's 'did you check them, Sweetpaw?' Or, 'they might have ticks, why don't you get them out?' And it never stops. But of course, they are our elders, and after moons of caring for the clan, I'm sure their achy backs deserve it."

"Sweetpaw," scolded Goldenleaf. "You sound very ungrateful. Maybe you would like spending the day sorting herbs? Or maybe this is your way of saying you want to visit the elder's den again?"

"No!" gasped Sweetpaw, aghast. "I'm good, thanks."

Goldenleaf narrowed her eyes and leaned forward. "Yes? Well, guess what-?" Sweetpaw interrupted sarcastically.

"What?"

"That was my way of saying for you to sort the herbs, and then check on the elders. So, if I were you, I'd get going." She flicked her tail impatiently. "I'm going to collect some yarrow by the stream that boarders Windclan. Be done by the time I come back." Without saying anything else, she padded out of camp. Sweetpaw sighed.

Turning to him, she tilted her head slightly. "Hey, how about helping me sort some herbs? I'd appreciate the help, you know. Goldenleaf does this on purpose to torture me, I swear it."

Whitekit didn't know what to say. He found both the medicine cats intimidating. But, trying to be friendly, he nodded. "Okay, sure." Sorting herbs won't be the end of the world, for all he knew. Besides, he supposed that sitting in the den for who knows how long, can get a little boring after a while. At least she'll have some company.

Following her into the den, Whitekit wrinkled his nose at all the sharp scents he picked up. It made his eyes slightly water. Sweetpaw looked over her shoulder at him. "Sorry about that. I spilled some herbs a little while ago, that's why the air isn't so pure as it usually is. But, it'll get better. Just hold your breath like your under water."

Whitekit sat down. "I'm no Riverclan," he said tersely.

"I should hope not," grumbled Sweetpaw. Whitekit fidgeted, not sure what to do in her gloomy presence. Almost as if she read his mind, she said; "I wouldn't judge me by my name, but I figured you already found that out. This is what I get by spending time with Goldenleaf. But of course, she'll argue and say that this is what she got from spending time with me. We both lose either way."

"Uh huh," he muttered, picking up some leaves.

Sweetpaw squinted. She stared at him. "What?" she asked, but before he could answer she flicked her tail over his mouth. "Be quiet! Something is coming!" Whitekit did as she said, feeling alarm spread through his body. Was something happening? He didn't think she would do this as a joke.

"Sweetpa-?" he tried to start, but a loud screech drowned him out.

"Attack!"

* * *

** r&r**


End file.
